Portable electronic devices are commonly used for communication, entertainment, and/or information purposes. Portable electronic devices include devices such as smartphones, cellular phones, mobile communication devices, computers, portable computing devices, mobile computing devices, tablet computers, cameras, video players, audio players, electronic media readers, two-way radios, global positioning satellite (GPS) devices, and/or other types of electronic computing or communication devices, including combinations thereof.
Users often want to customize the look and feel of their portable electronic devices by adding a cover or case that includes a particular color or design. However, many users also wish to change the look of the cover or case that encloses their portable electronic device in order to coordinate the case with their clothing, or simply to change the look of the cover or case as they desire. Such changes require that the current encasement must be removed from the portable electronic device, and a different case with a different appearance is installed on the portable electronic device. This necessitates additional time and effort, as well as the expense of having multiple cases for a single portable electronic device. In some situations, users may also wish to protect their portable electronic device.